Pain and Love
by Lyoko'sPrincess
Summary: Two new guys come to the school and every girl there loves them. Well every girl except Aelita and Yumi. But Aelita and Yumi are the ones those boys have want. And according to them they always get what they want.
1. Prolog sort of

Hi everyone here is my next story I hope you all like it!

And now the ever so popular theme song that I still can't get on my cell phone Un Monde Sans Danger aka A World Without Danger

Here we are  
Going far  
To save all that we love.

If we give   
What we've got  
We will make it through.

Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world

Today! Make evil go away

Code Lyoko, Will withstand it all  
Code Lyoko, Be there when you call  
Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall   
Code Lyoko, Stronger after all

And now the start of my story. Note: Aelita lives with Yumi at her house.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

.:In Lyoko:.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita are in Lyoko going to deactivate a tower. They are running up to the tower as I type.

"So Einstein, what exactly is the X.A.N.A. attack?" Odd asked while running.

"I don't really know. I was just doing one scan before class and picked up a activated tower in the desert region." Jeramie explained over the intercom.

"Xana is just probably running out of ideas." Odd panted.

"Yea, just like you are running out of breath." Ulrich joked. They all finally reached the tower to find it guard by two mega tanks and a crab.

"It also seems he is running out of monsters too." Odd once again said.

"Yumi, you take the crab, Odd and I will take the mega tanks while Aelita can deactivate the tower." Ulrich ordered. Everyone nodded and got into position. Without even hearing any fight at all you could hear, "Impact" from Ulrich, "Hi-Ya" from Yumi, and a "Laser Arrow" from Odd.

"This is to easy." Yumi stated as she caught her fan. "The monsters didn't even put up any fight at all." As if on cue Jeramie announced.

"There is a block heading your way."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stood ready to fight the block when the group started to laugh.

"The block is pink!" Odd laughed. It was true the block was pink.

"Is there a problem with pink?" Aelita asked crossing her arms.

"Umm no there is nothing wrong with pink. It just ummm seems weird that Xana would now start having a passion with paints." Odd quickly came up with an excuse forgetting Aelita was pink.

"Why would Xana turn the block pink?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"I don't know but might as well kill it. I'll be right back." Yumi responded as she went up to kill the pink block.

"Be careful you don't know what it could do." Ulrich shouted as Yumi was running up to the monster.

"Ok!" She yelled back. On Jeramie's computer screen it should the pink block card vs. the Yumi card. The block was getting ready to fire at Yumi. But all the pinkness of the block was draining into the laser as it was charging. Yumi got her fan ready to block the attack. But as the block fired it made direct contacted with Yumi send her flying into a rock. The block then crawled away and exploded.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled as he and Odd ran over to her while Aelita went in to deactivate the tower.

"I thought she blocked that attacked." Odd said. Ulrich then picked up Yumi's fan.

"She did." Ulrich responded showing Yumi's fan with a hole right through it. "Or at least she tried. Odd was speechless.

"Return to the past now." Said a very confused Jeramie as he hit the enter key and went back in time.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal

I will update the next chapter give me a moment.


	2. Meetings

Like I promised here the next chapter!

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

.:In Yumi's House:.

"Yumi? Yumi come on please wake up." Aelita begged. After that last attacked she wanted to make sure Yumi was ok. Yumi stirred a bit.

"What?" Yumi asked as she started to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Aelita asked quickly.

"Like I was hit with a ton of bricks. My head hurts." Yumi explained as Aelita put her hand to Yumi's forehead.

"No fever..." Aelita started. Yumi laughed a bit.

"It is just a headache I'll go and take some medicine for it." Yumi said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Aelita said as she followed Yumi out. No one notice the pencil float in air for a couple of second.

The girls got ready for school and walked out of the front door.

"Bye!" They both shouted as they closed the door before any response. Soon they were walking and talking about the fight in Lyoko.

"So what happened?" Yumi asked as she and Aelita were walking down the ally way.

"I don't really know. All that I saw was that you tried to block the laser but missed I guess and then the block exploded." Aelita explained to her best knowledge considering that she was in the tower.

"Oh. It's just that..." Yumi stopped in mid-sentence and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing. I thought that we were being watched by something or someone." Yumi explained as she and Aelita decided to run to the school. Little did they know they were being watched...

.:At the bench:.

"Hi guys." Yumi said as she and Aelita were walking up to the bench to find Jeramie, Odd, and Ulrich by it.

"Hi. How are you feeling Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Ok I guess." Yumi responded.

"You sure?" Ulrich asked her questionably.

"Yes..." Yumi once again responded. There was then a long period of silence until Odd broke it.

"Hey what's happening over there?" Odd asked as he pointed to a bunch of girls crowding around two guys. The first guy had black hair with black eyes and clothes with a mysterious look. The second guy had blond hair with strips of blue hair blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"They must be new here." Jeramie stated. Every girl except Yumi and Aelita must of been huddling around the two new boys. It seemed that Yumi and Aelita were the only two girls who weren't drooling over them. The two boys then notice Yumi and Aelita talking to three boys. They then told all the girls to leave them alone for a moment as they walked over to Aelita and Yumi.

"Hi cutie, I believe we haven't meant. My name is John and if you would like you could show me around the place?" The black haired kid, John, said to Yumi.

"You're right, we haven't met and I guess we never will." Yumi responded coldly not liking the way he was looking at her. Ulrich took notice in this.

XxX

"Hi Angel. My name is Dan." The blue kid said while he was 'checking Aelita out.' Aelita on the other hand felt very unease. She didn't know what the feeling was but she knew she didn't like it at all.

"Umm I am afraid you have me mistaken for someone else my name isn't Angel." Aelita said as she backed up towards Jeramie.

XxX

"Now isn't that a harsh response." John tease as he still haven't made eye contact with Yumi.

"It fit the question." Yumi said harshly again.

XxX

"So then what is your name?" Dan asked.

"A..A..Aelita." Aelita stuttered starting to feel very afraid of Dan.

"Isn't that an Angels name?" Dan once again asked. Aelita felt his eye looking everywhere at her except in her own eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to cry.

XxX

"I think the cutie has claws." John smirked as he walked toward Yumi. "But I'm not sure about that..." John then lifted his hand to put on Yumi's shoulder. Yumi backed up until she was next to Ulrich.

"Call me cutie again and you will regret ever hearing the word." Yumi snapped at John. " Leave me alone."

XxX

"P... P... Please stop looking at me that way." Aelita stuttered. "It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Really? It does?" Dan replied still 'looking' at her. Jeramie had enough and stepped in front of Aelita.

"I believed she asked you to stop Dan." Jeramie said coldly. Dan just walked away.

XxX

John still continued to walk towards Yumi. Yumi looked ready to kill John but Odd came up behind Yumi and was holding her back. While Ulrich walked up to John.

"She said go away." Ulrich ordered.

"Girls say a lot of things." And with that John left with Dan.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Don't mention it. I just get the feeling he'll be back." Ulrich replied.

"Yea... Um Odd you can let go of me now John is out of killing range." Yumi joked as Odd let go of Yumi.

XxX

"You ok?" Jeramie asked Aelita after Dan left.

"I don't know. Dan just made me feel unease inside like I wanted to cry." Aelita explained.

"That is called 'insecure.'" Jeramie told Aelita as she ran up and gave Jeramie a hug. Then the bell rung.

"Time for class." Odd announced. As everyone was walking when Yumi stopped and held her head.

"You ok Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea just a headache." Yumi replied and everyone left to there classes. Moments later the lamp post's light glowed pink then exploded.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Please review. Ideas for next chapter are very welcomed!


	3. Classes and Trouble

Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a lot of things going on. Anyway I would like to thank... Hope sister of faith, Doggiegal, crzycatlvr, k1092000, Shadowed Star213, Renayumi and Destiny for your idea's for the chapter. Though i might not use them in this chapter but I will use them in later chapters. Also if some people were reading my reviews I did not review my own story. My boyfriend was reading the story (even though he never seen code Lyoko) and reviewed under kmc99, and star split. Also this is what everyone has been waiting for... THE SECOND SEASON COMES OUT IN SEPTEMBER! IT ALMOST HERE! Now what people originally were waiting for... heres the new chapter!

NOTE: besides that fact I don't own Code LYOKO, My best friend Biggerstaffstalker reposted her story! please go and review it!

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

XxX With Aelita, Jeramie, Odd, and Ulrich XxX

Everyone has walked into their class and took a seat. Aelita, of course, sat next to Jeramie. While Ulrich sat next to Odd.

"How dare he do that to Yumi. I swear if he does that again to her, I'll..." Ulrich was interrupted by Odd.

"Whoa man calm down. If your gonna get into a fight you have to give us time to sell tickets." Odd joked trying to cheer him up. Ulrich turn to look at Odd and gave him the 'I'm not joking' look. Odd took this hint and stopped with the jokes. Then the principal walked into the room followed by Dan.

"Class I would like to introduce Dan. He is new at Kadic. I'm sure you all will make him feel right at home." Mr. Delmas said as he left.

"It's nice to have you here with us Dan. You can take a seat behind Aelita. She is the one with the pink hair." Mrs. Hertz directed as she turned around and continued to write on the board. Dan walked up to Aelita gave her a note and took the seat behind her. Aelita was starting to shake as she put the letter in her pocket so she could read it later. Jeramie on the other hand wanted to kill Dan.

"Jeramie doesn't look happy at all..." Odd started to whisper to Ulrich.

"Yea I know. I can't believe Dan has the nerve to do that. I wonder what that note says. Wait... if Dan is in our class then that means John is in..." Ulrich didn't even finish his sentence.

"Oh god this can be good." Odd stated.

xXx

Yumi was writing down notes in her notebook when the principal walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a new student. This here is John." Mr. Delmas said as John stood beside him 'looking' at Yumi. Yumi made a fist under the desk that no one could see. "John it looks like there is an empty seat next to Yumi, she is the one dressed in black. I'm sure you all will make John feel welcome." Mr. Delmas then turned and walked away as John eargly took his seat next to Yumi.

"Hey cutie." John smirked. "Or do you prefer Yumi."

"I prefer you not to talk to me at all." Yumi whisper coldly.

"I don't care what you prefer. I want you Yumi and I always get what I want no matter what the cost." The new boy snapped backed at Yumi.

"Don't mess with me." Yumi warned.

xXx

2 Hours and 45 Minutes later the bell rung

xXx

"Now class before you go I have an announcement to make." Mrs. Hertz started. "This Saturday our school is going to the pool for the day. So put that on your calendars! And don't forget!"

"Wow this should be great!" Odd cheered. As he was walking with Ulrich Jeramie and Aelita.

"Ummm what is 'the pool'?" Aelita ask, being a little embarrassed.

"A pool is like a huge container for water that people swim in for fun." Jeramie explained.

"Oh! Swimming! I love to swim in the ice region!" Aelita joined Odd in cheering.

"Great! She knows how to swim! This is going to be great!" Odd once again cheered.

"Hello Angel." Came Dan's voice from behind them. They all turned around. Aelita could just feel her happy expression fall from her face as she stepped behind Jeramie. Dan didn't say anything else and just walked away with an evil smirk on his face.

xXx

Meanwhile with Yumi.

"Attention please! There is going to be a trip to the pool for the day on Saturday. Everyone can come! Even day students." Yumi's teacher said as he dismissed the class. Yumi quickly pack up her supplies and started to head to the lunch room where she knew Odd would be eating all the food in sight. But once she went outside her head started to hurt and she decided to sit down for awhile...

xXx

At lunch 20 minutes later. Yumi walks in looking like a mess. She walked over to the table she usually sits at and took a seat next to Ulrich.

"Hey." Yumi said.

"Hey." They all replied, wondering why she looks like she didn't sleep in days.

"Ummm... you ok Yumi? You look very tired." Ulrich asked.

Yumi then smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm fine, Just a little headache that's all."

"You should go see a nurse about that." Aelita stated.

"Really I'm fine. " Yumi reassured Aelita. Thought Ulrich wasn't really sure if she was.

"Sooo anyway... You coming to the pool trip on Saturday Yumi?" Odd asked changing the subject. Yumi's smile then went to a frown.

"Nah I think I will sit this one out." She told him.

"Awwwwwwww come on Yumi, you ALWAYS sit the pool trips out! It wouldn't kill you if you came for once." Odd wined.

"I don't want to go." Yumi whispered.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" Jeramie added.

"Yes I have one." Yumi answered starting to get annoyed a bit.

"Then why won't you come." Ulrich asked starting to wonder. Yumi mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Aelita questioned.

"I said that I won't go because..." Yumi was then interrupted.

"Hello Ulrich dear." Came an annoying noise.

"What do you want Sissy?" Ulrich asked.

"I just want to know when you will stop hanging around losers and pink haired freaks and start going out with me?" Sissy responded with a question.

"I don't hang out with freaks and losers so that is why I don't hang out with you." Ulrich shot back. Aelita on the other hand became very sad. She didn't like people making fun of her hair. Sissy took notice of this.

"Aww what's wrong... Is the little pink haired freak getting sad? Did the circus call wanting their main attraction back?" Sissy asked coldly. Aelita started to cry.

"Shut up Sissy! Leave Aelita alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Jeramie defended her.

"Just go away!" Yumi added.

"This doesn't involve you Ishiyama." Sissy warned.

"It's Miss Ishiyama to you, Sissy, and if you yell at one of my friend then, yes, it does involve me." Yumi explained standing up looking her straight in the eye. Everyone sat there staring wondering what will happen next.

"Oh and this is coming from the girl who doesn't go swimming." Sissy shot back.

"I'll have you know that I am going to the pool Saturday!" Yumi yelled. She then regretted what she said and mentally yelled at herself.

"I bet you won't" Sissy challenge.

"Oh I will." Yumi stated accepting the challenge.

"Fine. I'll see you there!" Sissy walked away.

"Fine!" Yumi yelled as she sat down.

"So does this mean your coming to the pool?" Odd asked.

"Yes it does, Odd." Yumi said.

"Oh this is going to be great! A time we will never forget!" Odd cheered.

"Yea... I got to go back to my locker to get my stuff for my next classes. I'll see you guys later!" Yumi said once again as she got up and left for her locker.

"But Yumi you didn't eat anything!" Ulrich said being very concern.

"I'm not hungry. Relax I'll be fine." Yumi then left the cafeteria.

"Relax Ulrich, she says she is ok." Jeramie said.

"You and I both know she is lying... What do we have next?" Ulrich asked.

"We have health." Jeramie stated.

"Oh my goodness! I thought we had art! I left my health stuff at home! Oh I have to go get it! I'll be back in ten minutes." Aelita exclaimed as she walked/ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Wow Aelita is really dedicated to school. Just like you Jeramie." Odd laugh. Ulrich joined him in laughing when Dan stood up from the behind them and walked out the door heading in the same direction as Aelita.

"I wonder where Dan is going." Ulrich asked.

"I bet I know." Jeramie got up and left following Dan.

"Well there is about 20 minutes of lunch left and I'm done eating. So I am going to go and see that Jeramie needs any help. You wanna come?" Odd asked ask he cleaned off his empty plate.

"Nah. I'm gonna make sure that Yumi is ok." Ulrich told Odd.

"Why wouldn't she be ok?" Odd asked.

"John isn't here." Ulrich simply said as he walked out of the room. Odd soon followed heading in the same direction as Jeramie.

xXx With Ulrich xXx

"Hey Ulrich, wait up!" Came a voice from behind him. Ulrich then stop and turn around.

"Oh hey Theo, what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if Yumi is ok?" Theo asked.

"She says that she is fine, but I am not sure. Why?" Ulrich told him.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_"Finally! I didn't think health class would ever end." Theo said as he walked to leave the building to go to lunch. "I wonder what we're having for lunch... Oh my gosh!" Theo was saying as he saw Yumi sitting on the ground holding her head. He went up to her._

_"Yumi are you ok?" Theo asked being very concern._

_"Yeah I'm fine I just have a little headache and decided to sit down." She explained to him._

_"Here let me take you to the nurse." Theo said ask he extended his hand to help her up._

_" No it's ok, I'm fine. I just want to sit here for a bit." She reassured him._

_"Well at least let me help you get up."_

_"Ok." Yumi said as she took his hand and he pulled her up but she soon fell down again. "I'll just sit here for awhile."_

_"Ok but I really think you should go and see the nurse." Theo said as he walked away right before a window glowed pink and broke._

_End Flashback._

"And that's what happened." Theo just got done explaining everything that happened.

"Well I will go and talk to her about it. Thanks for tell me this. See Ya later Theo!" Ulrich said as he hurried off to find Yumi.

xXx With Yumi xXx

"Now where is that book. Here it is." Yumi was talking to her self as she closed the locker door.

"Hello cutie." John said. Yumi then rolled her eyes and turn to him.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked with not wanting to face him at all. He then pinned her to her locker and she dropped her books.

"I want you Yumi." John smirked.

"Well I'm not for sale." Yumi said as she stomped on his foot and punched him in the eye. "Don't You ever touch me again!" She yelled at him. Then Yumi started to get a headache again and she fell to her knees holding her head. John got up and started to pick Yumi up. When Ulrich walked in.

xXx With Aelita xXx

"Great I got it!" Aelita said as she ran out the door heading back to school. Once she got to the ally she stopped thinking that someone was behind her and turned around finding no one. When she turned back around she saw her self facing Dan. "Oh hey Dan. You scared me." Aelita said as she started to walk away from him still feeling insecure. Dan grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going back to school." She responded trying to get out of his grip.

"No your not." He said. "I know you didn't read the note but it said that I want you and I always get what I want."

"You won't get me." Aelita said. Then out of no where Jeramie came and tackled Dan. He then got up and helped Aelita.

"You ok?" Jeramie asked. Aelita didn't answer but pulled him into a hug and started crying. "Shh its ok."

Then Odd came in.

"Wow you ok?" Odd questioned. They both nodded. "Well lets get back to school." And with that they left Dan and left.

xXx With Yumi xXx

"Let go of me John!" Yumi yelled trying to get out of his grip but the headache was weakening her.

"Do what she says John." Ulrich said coldly. John looked at Ulrich knowing that he doesn't have any other choice. So he dropped Yumi and ran. Ulrich ran to Yumi. "You ok Yumi?"

"Just a little headache." Yumi said. Once the headache stopped two windows exploded. "What was that?"

"I don't know but I'm getting you to the nurse." Ulrich stated.

"I'm fine Ulrich." Yumi said while standing up but she fell down.

"Sure you are." Ulrich told her.

"I'm just a little out of it. That's all." She reassured him. But he didn't buy it this time. So he went over and picked Yumi up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the nurse." He told her.

"Fine." She gave in. And Ulrich carried her to the nurses office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok i know that chapter was a little long. but i still need ideas for the next chapter! please give ideas!

I won't be here next week because i am going on vacation. but i still want reviews please! thank you!


	4. Classes and Trouble 2

xXx

Ulrich carried Yumi to the infirmary and placed her on a bed. The nurse came in soon after they did.

"Hello." The nurse said. "How can I help you?"

"Well... You see... Yumi been..." Ulrich started but Yumi interrupted him.

"I just have a headache and was wondering if I could have two Aspirins."

"Oh certainly dear!" The nurse walked out of the room.

"Just a headache?" Ulrich said sarcastically. Yumi just smiled. The nurse return handing Yumi two pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go dear." And with that the nurse left. Yumi took the pills and got up to leave with her legs wobbling still a bit.

"You should of told her that you couldn't walk when you have those headaches." Ulrich said as he walked right up next to her.

"I told you I was fine when it happened." Ulrich then looked at Yumi concerned. They were outside.

"John had you in his arms when it happened. He was going to take you away and you couldn't defend your self Yumi! You weren't fine." At that time Yumi looked at Ulrich and saw that he was really concern.

"Ulrich, really I'm fine. I promise. If he ever does anything else again, I'll be able to defend my self. I just need a good nights sleep when I get home." Yumi reassured him.

"I don't know Yumi its just... Oh my gosh." Ulrich started but interrupted himself when he saw Aelita, who was still in tears, holding onto Jeramie followed by Odd. Yumi then turn and saw them too and gasp.

"Are you alright Aelita?" Yumi and Ulrich asked at the same time. But seeing as Aelita wasn't really in the mood to talk, Odd answered for her.

"It was Dan. All I saw was Aelita struggling to get out of his grip and Jeramie came and tackled him. By the way, Good tackle Jeramie." Odd explained. "Though I don't really know what happened before that."

"I... I... I... was walking back to school through the ally way when he showed up." Aelita was picking up where Odd left off still crying. "I was walking by him when he grabbed me and asked where I was going. A...a..a..and when I said school. H...h...h told me that I wasn't going to." She started to tremble. "A...a..a...also told me he wants me and he always get what he wants." Poor Aelita then held on to Jeramie and started to cry harder. Jeramie rubbed her back as he was hugging her.

"That sounds familiar. Don't you think?" Yumi said looking at Ulrich.

"Yes it does." Ulrich responded remembering that John told Yumi the same thing. "Odd how long till class?" Ulrich asked knowing that it had to be sometime soon. Odd then looked at his watch.

"About 12 minutes." Odd responded. Yumi then walked over to Aelita and Jeramie. Yumi put a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"Hey Aelita. How bout we go to the bathroom to get you cleaned up?" Yumi asked. Aelita's grip then loosened on Jeramie then she let go.

"Ok." She responded while she and Yumi headed for the girls bathroom.

"So what do you all think?" Odd finally asked when the girls were out of hearing range.

"That two people are going to pay." Ulrich responded coldly.

"That's for sure." Jeramie agreed. Odd then looked at Jeramie.

"Hey Jer. where did you learn to tackle like that?" Odd asked once again.

"I don't really know." The young genius replied.

"Have any of you notice Yumi's headaches?" Ulrich asked so randomly.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Odd.

"I mean when she was getting her books John attacked her. She tried to fight back but couldn't. I know it was her headaches but she won't admit it." Ulrich explained. "Do you think these headaches are Xana related?"

"I don't know. Keep an eye out on her." Jeramie advised.

xXx

When the two girls got in the bathroom Aelita started to wet a paper towel with water and rubbed her eyes with her left hand. _'I thought Aelita was right handed.'_ Yumi thought. She looked at Aelita's right hand and notice that she had it covered up with her sleeve. "Hey Aelita. Are you right handed?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." Aelita said sadly.

"Then why aren't you using your right hand?" Yumi once again asked. Aelita rolled up her sleeve on her right arm only to show this huge dark colored bruise the size of a baseball on her arm. The Japanese girl gasped.

"Dan had a pretty good grip on my arm." Aelita said. "I'm done lets go back." The pink hair girl said as she and the raven hair girl left.

xXx

"We're almost there." Yumi told Aelita as they both headed back to the guys.

"I hope you two can wait." Came and eerie voice from behind. The two girls turn around to see John standing there. "Because you girls aren't going anywhere."

"Forget him Aelita lets go." Yumi said as the two girls turned around to go to the guys. But John ran up and put Yumi in a head lock. She struggled to get loose. "Aelita run to the guys. You'll be safer with them." Yumi ordered still in her headlock.

"But..." Aelita started to protest.

"GO!" Yumi shouted and Aelita ran.

"I can't stay away from you cutie. I just love how you try to get out of my grip. Go on and try to get out." John teased as he tightened his grip.

"Well only because you said I could." Yumi stated as she leaned back so far her feet were off the ground. Then she force her self forward and used Johns weight against him. John went flying forward letting go of Yumi.

"Oww." John moaned as he collided into a wall. "Not bad... for a girl."

"Thanks." Yumi smirked. "And with enough practice you can fight just as well as a girl too." And with that Yumi ran towards where the guy are.

"Just you wait for my next trick." John said to him self. His eyes started to glow red with a very familiar sign. "I'll scar you for life."

xXx

Dan got up eyes glowing just like John's. He started to run toward the factory but stopped just as he reached the ropes to slide down on. After backing up a bit Dan ran forward on to the rope. Then climbing up it until he reached the metal pole the hold up all the ropes. Dan smirked as pulled himself on to the metal pole and started to untie the ropes.

"They won't know what it them." He laughed as he laid the rope across the pole and moved towards the next rope. "None of then ever looks to see if the ropes are actually tied on."

Soon after he finished what he was doing he headed back to the school.

xXx

Aelita ran as fast as she could to the guys. Well mainly Jeramie. She finally got there out of breath.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Jeramie asked being very concern.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich also asked.

"We... were... coming... back... when..." Aelita started while panting. "John... came. Yumi stayed... back to... fight him. She... told me to... go to you all."

"That's it I'm going to help her." Ulrich stated.

"It's ok Ulrich. That won't be necessary." Came a voice from behind. Ulrich turned around to see Yumi standing there.

"So I'm guessing you won?" Odd asked with out thinking. Ulrich slapped him on the back of his head.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yup. John had me in a headlock so I used his weight against him and he ended up in the wall." Yumi explained.

"Alright Yumi!" Odd cheered. "Man I wish I was there to watch that happen." Yumi laughed.

"Maybe we should go to class now." Jeramie said as he and Aelita started to walk to class. Everyone agreed and walk to there classes.

Soon the bell rung and everyone was in there classes including John and Dan.

xXx In Aelita's, Jeramie's, Ulrich's, and Odd's class. xXx

Jeramie was sitting by Aelita and noticed that she was having trouble writing.

"Aelita are you ok? You look like your having trouble writing." Jeramie asked concerned. Aelita, who never hid things from Jeramie, rolled her sleeve up to show the huge, baseball sized, bruise. "Dan?" He asked. Aelita nodded. Then the teacher looked up and saw Aelita's arm to.

"Oh my god, Aelita what happened to your arm?" The teacher asked. Soon everyone in the class was looking at her. Aelita didn't like this.

"I...I...I" She was thinking of an excused. "I fell down?" The pink hair girl's statement came out more like a question. But the teacher bought the story.

"My goodness. Be careful next time." The teacher said as he went back to work.

xXx

After that the classes when by fast and soon everyone was home or in there dorms getting ready or in bed.

Yea i know i haven't updated in like forever. As all of you probably know the second season of code Lyoko comes out September 19th. I have been to some French sites and saw all these cool picture of one of the new episodes. Its really cool. If you want to see the pictures too this is what you do.

First go it www/lyokocode/new/fr (replace the '/' with '.')

Next click 'site'

Then on the right side find 'Dossier saison 2' and click it

After that look under 'video n 10' and click 'Galerie photo Nouvelle Donne'

Then there are the pictures.'


	5. The Danger of Swimming

Disclaimer: Mom: "Tell them Kim."

Kim: "Fine. I do not own Code Lyoko."

Mom: "Good Job."

Kim: "But I will someday."

Mom: Sighs

Claimer: Here's the next Chapter!

Note: This story is before the second season.

xXx

_"I'm going to get you Yumi. I own you."_ Came an eerie voice. Yumi looked all around but couldn't find out where it was coming from.

"Where are you?" Yumi asked looking around, standing fighting position.

_"You'll find out soon." _The voice was getting closer.

"Stop being a coward. Show yourself!" The black hair girl screamed.

_"My dear child I'm right here."_ Yumi turn around and screamed.

xXx

Yumi shot out of bed with beads of sweat all over her. She was panting.

"It was only a dream." She whispered to her self. "Only a dream." Yumi then was starting to lay back down when she saw a piece of paper on her pillow. Being curious she picked up that paper and read it. The note read:

_I own you, Yumi._

Yumi gasped and dropped the note. Then her door open and she flipped who ever was at the door on to her bed.

"Oww. Good morning to you too Yumi." Aelita said lying on the bed.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Aelita. I thought you were some one else!" Yumi said while helping Aelita up from the bed.

"No wonder your mom asked me to wake you up." Aelita joked. "Come on Yumi you got to get ready, we're going to the pool today!" The pink hair girl cheered.

"I can't go." Yumi sighed.

"Well why not?" Aelita asked.

"Well you see... I'm sick." Yumi lied. Then Aelita looked Yumi straight in the eyes.

"Yumi, you know your one of my best friends but you are one of the worst liars

in the world." Aelita explained.

"You're right. I'm not sick. I'll come to the pool." Yumi gave in.

"Why didn't you want to go in the first place?" Aelita asked.

"Because I can't..." But Yumi was interrupted when Yumi's mom called them.

"Yumi! Aelita! Breakfast!" Mrs. Ishiyama yelled.

"Ok!" The two girls yelled and walked down stairs.

xXx Down stairs xXx

"Hey Mom." Yumi said.

"Good morning Mrs. Ishiyama." Aelita said.

"Hello girls. Breakfast is on the table. It's pancakes today." Mrs. Ishiyama explained.

"Yum... my favorite!" Yumi said as she took one.

"So what are your plans today girls?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"We're going to the pool today." Aelita cheered. Mrs. Ishiyama looked at Yumi.

"Yumi honey, you're going swimming?" Mrs. Ishiyama was surprised when Yumi nodded.

"But dear. You can't..." Yumi's mom was interrupted.

"I know. I'll be careful." Yumi promised. Aelita sat there wondering what was up.

xXx

After breakfast the girls went up to there room and got ready to go to the pool. The girls were walking to the pool to meet up with the guys. Neither of them said anything and it was quiet….Too quiet….

"Yumi?" Aelita asked breaking the silent.

"Yes Aelita." The raven hair girl responded.

"Why was your mom surprised when you told her that you were going swimming?" Aelita once again asked. Yumi didn't want to answer this question at all but seeing as though they were almost at the pool, and that everyone was going to find out sooner or later she decided that she should.

"Well you see Aelita….. I…. well … I just can't…" Yumi started to explain when she was interrupted.

"Nice to see ya'll smiling faces on this B-e-a-utiful Saturday morning!" Odd said and he put his arms around Aelita and Yumi's shoulders.

"Nice to see you too, Odd." Aelita laughed. Jeramie and Ulrich walked up to the girls.

"Trying to pick up two girls at once Odd?" Jeramie teased as he walked over to Aelita. Everyone laughed. Ulrich then walked over to Yumi and whisper.

"How ya feeling today? Any headaches?"

"I am feeling good and no headaches yet… Thanks." Yumi whispered back. Ulrich smiled.

"Well why are we all standing out here when we all could be inside swimming?" Odd asked as took his arms off of the girls.

"A very good question." Aelita replied. "How about we go inside now?"

"Sounds good to me." Jeramie said as he grabbed Aelita's hand and walked inside. Ulrich and Odd were walking inside too…. Yumi on the other hand stood outside for a second.

"And now I feel horrible." She said to her self as she ran to catch up with everyone else.

xXx

It seemed that the whole school was at the pool, which made Yumi nervous. She and Aelita when to the girls changing room to obviously change into there bathing suits, while Jeramie, Odd, and Ulrich went to the boys room to do the same. Odd being the first one to change into his purple bathing suit, jumped into the pool. Ulrich jumped in with his green bathing suit next followed by Jeramie in his blue bathing suit.

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long..." Ulrich wondered as he dunked Odd.

"I have no idea." Jeramie responded by splashing Odd with water as he came up for air.

"Don't worry guys, your Juliet's will be here soon." Odd laughed. Then both Ulrich and Jeramie dunked him.

xXx

Yumi was pacing around back and forth, in her one piece black bathing suit, in the changing room waiting for Aelita. The pink haired girl then came out in a one piece pink bathing suit.

"Ready to go swimming Yumi?" Aelita asked in her normal cheerful tone.

"Actually Aelita there is something I have to say..." The raven haired girl said as she stopped pacing.

"Sure, what is it?" Aelita said as she sat down on the bench that was in the changing room.

"Well you see... I...well... I can't swim." Yumi sighed embarrassed. Aelita saw her sad expression. Everything seemed to make since to her now. This is the reason why Yumi never wanted to go swimming.

"It's ok Yumi. We will just stay in the shallow end of the pool by the side so you can hold on. You can just tell everyone that you can't swim and they will understand." Aelita responded.

"You can't tell anyone Aelita." Yumi said right after Aelita responded.

" Well why not?" She questioned.

"I don't want Ulr... I mean anyone thinking anything different about me." Yumi responded sort of telling the truth.

"But... ok fine. I won't tell anyone." Aelita said giving in. "Now lets go swim."

"Ok." Yumi said, even though she knew this was going to end up badly. The two girls then left. Then a door opened from one of the changing room. It was Sissi.

"So little miss Yumi can't swim. This is to good to be true." Sissi snickered as she left, following the same path Yumi and Aelita took.

xXx

The girls walked towards the pool.

"Well it's about time you two arrived! We were gonna start the party with out you!" Odd joked. He jumped into the pool and splashed water at Yumi. Yumi pouted as the guys and Aelita laughed. Ulrich and Jeramie jumped into the water too. This time both Yumi and Aelita got wet. The guys laughed.

"Come on in girls! The water is great!" Odd teased as he splashed more water at the girls. The Japanese girl then started to get a little nervous being around the water. Aelita took noticed of this.

"Ok we'll come in." Aelita said, Yumi quickly glared at her. "But could we please move to the shallow end? I'm not really to comfortable swimming in the deep end yet." Yumi sighed in relief.

"Sure Aelita." Jeramie said as he, Ulrich, and Odd swam down to the shallow end of the pool. Aelita then walked down the stairs in the pool and was in. Yumi was a little hesitant at first but she eventually made it to the pool. She was hanging on to the side of the pool like she was going to die is she let go.

"You ok Yumi? You seem to have a pretty good grip on the edge." Ulrich asked as he walked over to Yumi. Yumi realized that she could touch the bottom of the pool and her grip loosened.

"Yea... I'm fine... just haven't been swimming in a while." The black hair girl lied. _Yea more like haven't been swimming before._ She thought.

"That's ok. Here, I'll help you." Ulrich smiled as he slowly took Yumi's hand off the side. Yumi slightly blushed and followed his lead. She felt all fear leave her as she let go of the edge and followed him to the middle of the shallow end of the pool where the group was.

"Now isn't that sweet!" Odd joked as he splashed water at the two. They just blushed. Soon enough they were all dunking each other and playing pool games like Marco Polo. After 45 minutes of splashing around they all got tired and decided to sit around a bit. Of course Yumi was the first one out.

"That was Awesome!" Odd laugh as he sat down on his towel. Jeramie joined him on the towel next to him.

"I would have to agree. It was pretty cool." Jeramie added to Odd's statement. Aelita was looking around for her towel.

"Oh shoot! I left my towel in the changing room! I'll be right back." Aelita said leaving. Ulrich sat down next to Odd too. Yumi was wrapped up in her towel looking at the water.

"Come join us Yumi!" Ulrich called out to her. Yumi smiled and started to walk towards them all.

"Well well well. Miss. Ishiyama. How are we doing today?" Asked Sissi, who was walking up to Yumi by the pool. Yumi turned around to face Sissi.

"I was doing fine, thanks for asking." Yumi responded coldly, starting to walk away. But Sissi stood in the way.

"I must say Yumi, that you really surprised me. I didn't think that you would really show. So now that your here, how about a little swimming contest?" Sissi smirked putting her hands on her hips.

"Tempting offer but I'm going to have to pass." Yumi said denying the request. The guys now had there full attention on the two girls. All three of them knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Afraid of a little composition? Afraid of water? Or afraid of me?" Now that last question really got to Yumi. Yumi crossed her arms staring Sissi straight in the eyes.

"Now just because I don't feel like swimming doesn't mean I'm scared of water or composition. And it does not mean that I am scared of you. Nothing in the world could make me scared of you. Not even your face." The three boys laughed at the last statement. Yumi just smirked. Sissi was turning as red as a tomato. "Now if you don't have anything else to say I will be joining my friends." The Japanese girl started to walk away when Sissi grabbed her wrist.

"Not just yet. It's true that my face does not scare you. I mean it would need to look like yours in order to really scare someone." Yumi just glared at Sissi. Not liking were this was going. "But is it true your not scared of water?"

"Let go of me Sissi." Yumi ordered. Sissi did nothing. No matter how cruel Sissi was Yumi did not want to hurt her at all. But if she wasn't going to let go soon there was going to be trouble.

"Sissi, do as Yumi says." Ulrich also ordered, while standing up. He now was joining the conversation.

"Well, if you say your not scared of the water then I guess you wouldn't mind taking a little swim again." Sissi said as she gave Yumi a push. Normally Yumi wouldn't fall, but considering that the side of the pool area was very slippery she fell in with ease. Ulrich ran up to the side waiting for Yumi to come up so he could help her out of the pool. Odd and Jeramie stood up. "Can't you swim?" Sissi sarcastically said to no one in particular, and walked away.

Ulrich was still waiting for Yumi to come up. Then he though about everything that happened. It seemed to make perfect since. The reason why she never comes swimming, the thing she tried to tell him earlier, why she always been hanging on the half wall, and the reason why Aelita said that we should stay in the shallow end. He finally figured it out. "Yumi can't swim." he whisper. All of a sudden Ulrich dived in after Yumi.

"Um. Jeramie what's going on?" Odd asked confused. Aelita then came out of the changing room with her towel.

"Found it!" She shouted. The pink hair girl then look at the two boys and looked in the pool to see Yumi sinking to the bottom of the deep end and Ulrich going after her. Aelita then ran over to the side. "Jeramie she can't swim." A couple of minutes ago that information would be very shocking but not now.

Yumi knew she was sinking and was planning to kick off the bottom of the pool when she got there. But as soon as she hit the water she started to get a horrible headache that seemed to of made her forget to hold her breath. Her vision began to blur as she felt her lungs fill with water. Just as she was passing out, Ulrich wrapped his arms around her stomach and pushed off the bottom of the pool. The second they got to the surface he swam over to the side of the pool were Odd and Jeramie helped pull her out of the water. They laid Yumi down as she started to cough up water. Ulrich quickly climbed out of the pool and was at Yumi's side.

"My head..." Yumi whispered as she slowly started to sit up. Her headache was getting worse. Ulrich helped Yumi up by putting his arm around her to help her stand up.

"I think we had enough fun at the pool for one day. Don't you think?" Ulrich said, hinting to the others that it was time to leave. They all got the hint. Aelita grabbed Yumi's stuff and they all started to walk towards the exit. Yumi's head was killing her. She had all her weight on Ulrich as he was guiding her toward the exit. The minute the five left, the diving board fell off into the pool. Luckily no one was hurt.

They five of them were walking towards Yumi's house when Yumi was starting to walk on her own again.

"Yumi why didn't you tell us that you couldn't swim?" Ulrich asked still having a good grip on Yumi.

"I don't know...: Yumi responded still being half out of it. A couple minutes later they all reached Yumi's house.

"Well... I had a great time... We should do that again soon..." Odd said breaking the silence. He, of course, was joking.

"Right. Well I'll take Yumi from here Ulrich." Aelita said as she took all of Yumi's weight off of Ulrich and on her. "We'll see you guys soon... hopefully." Ulrich went and whispered to Aelita.

"Call me when she starts to feel better." The pink hair girl just smirked and nodded.

"Farwell thou princesses, departing is such sweet sorrow." Odd said so dramatically. Aelita giggled.

"See-ya later!" She smiled.

"Bye." They all said in unison as they left.

xXx

The girls got all cleaned up and showered. They changed into there Pj's. Sometime fluffy Pj's after swimming just helps. Though Yumi was really out of it. Aelita came in Yumi's room with a letter in her hand.

"Your mom wrote us a letter. Apparently she and your father are out on a trip and won't be back until Monday. Do you know how unpredictable your parents are sometimes?" Aelita said while handing Yumi the letter.

"Heh you spent day and night here and you just figure that out. Do you know how unpredictable you are, Aelita?" Yumi responded while reading the letter over.

"Well being predictable isn't something I'm good at." Aelita joked. "So how ya feeling?"

"Besides the feelings of hurting Sissi... I would have to say pretty tired." Yumi said while laying down on her soft fluffy bed.

"Well you can rest a bit while I go make a quick phone call." Aelita whispered as she left the room.

"Ok..." Yumi yawned already half asleep. Aelita closed the door quietly. She walked down the hall way and into the kitchen. Looking at the table and finding another letter from Mrs. Ishiyama saying to call her once they got home. Dialing the number on the card she heard the voice of Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Hello to you too!... Yes, we're home... Of course we don't mind!...We are fine...She is resting up stairs...We had a memorable time at the pool... Ok I'll see you later... Bye Mrs. Ishiyama." Aelita hung up the phone. "Now one more phone call to make and then I can rest!"

xXx

Ulrich was pacing around Jeramie's room. He had a hunch that Aelita would call Jeramie first. Then Jeramie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jeramie answered. Ulrich came up, waiting as though he were a little kid waiting for Santa to come. "Hi Aelita!"

"Hello Jeramie." Aelita said from over the phone. "I'm guessing that Ulrich is with you?"

"You would be guessing right." Jeramie joked.

"Well you can tell Ulrich that Yumi is resting now. She is doing fine." Aelita said. Ulrich, who was eves dropping sighed in relief.

"Ok. I will do." Jeramie said.

"Well I better be going. I'm kind of tired my self. Talk to you later." Aelita yawned.

"Bye." Jeramie once again said.

xXx

"Bye" Aelita said as she hung up the phone. She was really tired and started to walk up stairs when she felt someone put their hand over her mouth. She gasped and tried to struggle free.

"Hello Angel." The mysterious voice said.

'Dan.' Aelita though before she felt a ragged replacing the hand over her mouth. She then fainted.

xXx

Yea I am sorry I haven't updated in forever... hope ya'll can forgive me... My Pen name use to be Kmc99 but i changed it to Lyoko'sPrincess.

Be sure to leave a review and check out the following stories:

1) Double Date by Mnkyboy1991

2) Kid: Lyoko by Mnkyboy1991

3) Glass Images by RenaYumi

4) Followers of XANA by ArtMage

All these stories can be found under my favorites. Be nice too...


	6. Visitors

Hey, Long time no update . Well here you go!

Note: This story is before the second season.

Disclaimer: You all do not own Code Lyoko, You all never will. But I will someday, just not now.

xXx

:Previously:

"Bye" Aelita said as she hung up the phone. She was really tired and started to walk up stairs when she felt someone put their hand over her mouth. She gasped and tried to struggle free.

"Hello Angel." The mysterious voice said.

'Dan.' Aelita though before she felt a ragged replacing the hand over her mouth. She then fainted.

:End Previously:

xXx

Yumi's eyes shot open when she thought she heard a thud downstairs. Unsure of what to make of it she called out Aelita's name. When Aelita didn't respond Yumi got worried. She started to wonder if Aelita was ok.

xXx

Dan didn't expected Aelita to fall into unconsciousness so quickly and wasn't able to catch her when she fainted. So the poor girl fell to the floor with a thud. He stared at Aelita for a minute.

"You sure sleep like an Angel." Dan whisper to the unconscious pink haired girl as he picked her up off the ground, holding her bridle style. Then he heard movement upstairs.

"Aelita?" He heard Yumi say. _'She must of heard the thud.'_ Dan thought.

"Aelita is everything ok?'" Yumi called out again expecting an answer, but only hearing silence in return. _ 'If Yumi doesn't hear a respond she'll come down to investigate. Though I could always run away with Aelita. No, then she would call the others before John can work his magic. It would be difficult to hide with them if the others were after us. I know what I'll do! I will...'_ Dan quickly carried Aelita upstairs to her room.

xXx

Yumi decided to get up and see if Aelita was alright. When she didn't respond then something has to be up. The Japanese girl stood up from her bed and walked all around her house. Becoming more worried when she did not find her pink friend. So then Yumi decided to check Aelita's room.

"This should of been the first place to look." Yumi said out loud to herself. She open the bed room door to she Aelita sleeping on her bed. "I can't believe I didn't think that she was sleeping. It must be all that water going to my head." The Japanese girl whispered as she walked away closing the door behind her. _'Thank god she didn't wake up, or else I would of felt really bad. Now I'm going to go get some sleep.'_ Yumi thought to herself as she walked to her room.

xXx

_'I'm such an idiot!'_ Dan thought as he mentally cursed at himself while holding his nose. He was hiding behind the door, so when Yumi opened the door to get into Aelita's room, the door slammed into his nose. Waiting a minute for the pain to stop he walked over to Aelita. "Angel... _My _Angel. You are mine to keep." Dan whispered once again to the unconscious pink haired girl and picked her up. He then heard a struggle from Yumi's room. "So it seems that John is working his Magic." Dan smirked.

xXx

Yumi walked into her room and started at her bed. _'It looks so comfortable...Wait. What's that?'_ The Japanese girl looked at a piece of paper on her bed. She wonder if it was the same note as this morning or if it was a new one. _'Well only one way to find out.'_ Yumi picked up the note and read it out loud.

"I am behind you, Cutie." Yumi seemed to freeze. She then turned around quickly in fighting stants. But she didn't see anyone except her closet. _'How come this seems like a horror movie.'_ Yumi decided she wasn't going to be dumb like those other girls in the movie. So she got out her cell phone and texted Ulrich.

U, something's not right, come over ASAP.

Y.

But the minute she pressed send. John came bursting out of the closet and was jumping towards her. Yumi, knowing that something like this would happen, was ready for this and dodged the attack and Kicked him in the stomach as he went by. _ 'I got to get to Aelita.' _Was the only thing Yumi could think of. When she went for the door, the door glowed pink and slammed closed. The Japanese girl turned around to see that John's hand was glowing pink and was pointed at the door. Then he lowered his hand as it stopped glowing. Yumi then feel to the floor holding her head, having gotten another headache.

"Hey cutie, hope you don't mind that Dan and I have been using your telekinetic power. It's really useful to us." John smirked as he explained to her. Then the headache stopped and the window glowed pink and exploded. "Though it seems to have a little back charge at times. You really should thanks us though, with out us you wouldn't be able to control it." John bent down to pick her up, but Yumi wasn't going to let him get her. She swung her leg around and he fell to the ground.

"AELITA! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Yumi screamed, trying to wake up Aelita. She ran over to the door and was trying to open it. _'Of course I had to be the one with the telekinetic powers.'_

"It's no use my dear. Aelita wasn't sleeping when you saw her. She was unconscious. Like you will be soon." John laughed as he got up.

xXx

Ulrich and Odd were getting help from Jeramie on school related topics when Ulrich's cell phone beeped. He looked and saw he got a text message from Yumi.

"Who is it from?" Odd asked. Even though he knew the answer.

"Yumi." Ulrich responded as he opened the message.

"What did she say?" Jeramie asked. He knew something was up because Aelita told him that Yumi was asleep.

"Something's not right, come over ASAP." Ulrich read aloud as he was getting up to leave. "Come on guys." And with that they all left to go to Yumi's house.

xXx

After a couple of minutes of fighting John, John threw Yumi over by the window that broke. Yumi sliced her upper arm on a piece of glass. She moan in pain. She knew she couldn't beat him now. She was to tired and he was ready, but that doesn't mean she couldn't beat him later. So the Japanese girl took a small but sharp piece of glass and put it in her back pajama bottom's pocket. When Yumi looked up to see John, she only saw a rag go over her nose, and mouth. Then she blacked out.

"And for a minute I thought she was going to win John." Said a voice from the door way. John turned around and saw Dan with Aelita in his arms.

"She did put up a good fight, but I always get what I want." John said as he picked up Yumi. "Let's get out of here fast though, I think she might of called someone." Then the two boys heard the downstairs' door open.

"Yumi? Aelita?" They heard someone call out.

"I say we leave through the window." John told Dan.

"I agree with you." Dan said in agreement. Both John and Dan glow pink and went out through the window with the girls in their arms. Even being unconscious, you could tell that Yumi was having horrible headaches and back charges.

xXx

The boys arrived at the Ishiyama house and went inside.

"Yumi? Aelita?" Ulrich, Odd, and Jeramie called out. They started to look around the house. When they found nothing on the first floor, they met up at the stair case.

"My bet is that they are upstairs." Odd said as he followed Ulrich and Jeramie up the stairs. But before he went up something pink caught his eyes. "Um... Jeramie your smart, right?"

"You could say that." Jeramie responded not really caring what he had to say because he just wanted to find Aelita.

"Ok. Could you tell me what's happening with the windows?" Ulrich and Jeramie turned around to see what Odd was talking about. When they did, they saw the down stair windows glowing pink.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't see good." Jeramie said as he backed into the Stairs wall.

"It seems familiar. What do you..." Ulrich started but was interrupted when the windows started to burst. "GET DOWN!" Glass was coming from everywhere and was hitting everything. Then there was a huge bang and the door to Yumi's room came flying by them. Luckily for the boys, the door just missed them. All of a sudden all the exploding stopped.

"I'll go to Yumi's room, Jeramie you go to Aelita's, Odd you come with me." Ulrich ordered, Odd and Jeramie nodded in agreement. Odd and Ulrich went into Yumi's room.

"Wow her room is trashed!" Odd stated the obvious. Books were off the shelf, clothing out of the closet, the bed de-sheeted, etc...

"Their was definitely a struggle here." Ulrich said. Jeramie then ran into the room.

"No ones in Aelita's room." Jeramie informed the boys.

"Hey look a rag!" Odd said as he picked up the rag that John had used on Yumi. Odd then smelled it and felt dizzy. " Ugh. This could make some one pass out."

"It must be chloroform. It's used to knock people out." Jeramie said. "And I'm guessing that Dan and John must of used it on Aelita and Yumi."

"What makes you say that." Odd asked. Both Jeramie and Ulrich could of killed Odd at that moment.

"Well besides the fact that they stalk them. The note that says. 'I'm behind you, Cutie.' Gives it away." Jeramie explained showing Odd the note.

"And they went out the window." Ulrich added as he pointed to the blood. "Now all we need to do is find out where those two low life's took Yumi and Aelita."

"I bet Aelita has her cell phone with her! So how about we just call and ask!" Odd said cheerfully. Ulrich stared at Odd and wondered how many times he was dropped as a baby.

"No we can't do that, because then Dan would take her cell phone away. But I can track the GPS on the phone instead." Jeramie once again explained.

"Sounds good to me. So lets head back to the dorms and find out." Ulrich commanded as the boys ran for the dorms.

xXx

Aelita slowly started to wake up. Immediately knew where they were. She looked over to her side and say Yumi laying unconscienously next to her.

"Yumi. Yumi. Wake up please! YUMI!" Aelita whispered loudly. The Japanese girl stirred a bit, slowly opening her eyes.

"W...w...Where are we?" Was the first thing Yumi asked as she blinked her eyes a couple of times to get her vision straight.

"At the Hermitage. Are you ok?" The pink hair girl asked.

"I'll live. What about you?" Yumi asked in returned.

"I am as good as I could get in a situation like this." Aelita responded. She tried to get up but couldn't because she was tied down with rope. "Ugh! I just got worse. We're tied down! Dumb rope."

"What did you say?" Yumi asked.

"Dumb rope?" Aelita repeated being confused. She had no idea where Yumi was going with this.

"That's it!" Yumi cheered as she put her hand in her back pocket.

"Yumi. I think you took in to much water. How can rope save us when it is holding us?" Aelita asked. The pink hair girl thought that her friend had lost it.

"Pop quiz Aelita. What cuts wood?" Yumi smiled. Aelita who was still confused answered the question anyways.

"A sharp object?" Aelita answered in questioned form.

"That's right. And I have a piece of glass right here." Yumi said proudly as she started to cut her rope with the glass. The raven haired girl was so relieved when the rope snapped and she was free. She then went over and started to cut Aelita's rope. The minute Aelita's rope snapped the door swung open.

"Told ya I heard something." Dan smirked as he and John walked into the room.

"Yea... you'll get your five bucks tomorrow." John said. "In the meantime our guests are up and I think we should entertain them." The two boys started to approach the girls but Yumi grabbed Aelita's arm and they dodged the two guys and ran down the stairs.

"I can't believe we didn't see that coming." Dan said as they ran after the girls.

xXx

The two girls ran out side.

"Where to go... Where to go..." Yumi said as she started to become panicky. Aelita then pointed to the sewer door.

"In the Sewer! We'll go to the factory and hide there." Aelita explained.

"Ok good idea lets go." And with that the two girls ran into the sewers. They went down the steps as fast as they could and saw a bike there. "Who in the world would keep a bike down here!" Yumi asked. Well more like shouted.

"Who cares lets go!" Aelita said as she got on the pegs and Yumi got on the bike and started to ride. They could hear Dan and John behind them.

"THEY STOLE MY BIKE!" Was the last thing they heard from John as they rode faster and faster. Though the boys were running trying to keep up with the girls. When they got to the end of their tunnel They jumped off the bike went up the latter and into the factory.

"Ok just down the ropes Aelita!" Yumi said. But as the two girls jumped on to the ropes, the ropes fell down and Yumi and Aelita went with them. They just laid there motionless on the cold hard cement.


	7. Awakening

Wow three and a half years no write..... gee... my bad..... did ya miss me? Just to remind you this was written before second season. And I do not own Code: LYOKO. But this story about Code: LYOKO I do own. Thanks to my fabulous beta reader RenaYumi.

.:Previously in last chapter:.

The two girls ran outside.

"Where to go... Where to go..." Yumi said as she started to become panicky. Aelita then pointed to the sewer door.

"In the Sewer! We'll go to the factory and hide there." Aelita explained.

"Ok good idea lets go." And with that the two girls ran into the sewers. They went down the steps as fast as they could and saw a bike there. "Who in the world would keep a bike down here!" Yumi asked. Well more like shouted.

"Who cares let's go!" Aelita said as she got on the pegs and Yumi got on the bike and started to ride. They could hear Dan and John behind them.

"THEY STOLE MY BIKE!" Was the last thing they heard from John as they rode faster and faster. Though the boys were running trying to keep up with the girls. When they got to the end of their tunnel They jumped off the bike went up the latter and into the factory.

"Ok just down the ropes Aelita!" Yumi said. But as the two girls jumped on to the ropes, the ropes fell down and Yumi and Aelita went with them. They just laid there motionless on the cold hard cement.

.: End Previously:.

Dan and John approach the factory and looked down. "I Knew they wouldn't look to see the stability of the ropes. Fighting monsters on LYOKO and in the real world, fending off every horrible plague XANA has sent them, and what get's them? An untied rope." Dan gleamed their eyes glowed with the cursed sign as they flew down to the girls. Yumi, though unconscious, was lashing out with pain while the scrap metal lying around glowed pink flying across the room. John slowly approaches Yumi.

"I'm guessing you're having some unpleasant dreams now. Guess you should have looked before you leaped." He sneered as he careful picked up his prize. Dan got down on one knee next to Aelita, lightly rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. After a minute of just staring at his princess he slowly picked her up bridle style and carried her away into the factory. John carried Yumi in the opposite direction.

xXx

Ulrich was pacing the floor while Jeramie's fingers flew across the keyboard. Odd was doing the best he could to stay calm. After all these were his best-sister-like-friends. "Come on Jeramie! Can't you type any faster?!" Ulrich snapped with his lack of patience. Jeramie, while still typing, looked up from his computer towards Ulrich.

"I know what's at stake here, Ulrich. I can only move so fast. In case you haven't notice, they took Aelita along with Yumi." Jeramie harshly responded. Odd on the other hand decided to step in before this argument escalades.

"You two have got to stop this now. If we argue then they both won't be found. Believe it or not you two aren't the only ones who care about them. They're like my sisters!" The purple haired boy jumped in to settle it. Before either could speak, the computer pinged, and a location popped up on the screen. "Does that mean the computer found them?"

"Yes, Odd. They are in the factory. Which means..." Jeramie started but was interrupted by Ulrich.

"This is all about XANA." Ulrich finished catching on to what was happening. Odd slapped his own head with his hand.

"How could we honestly not see that coming? It's exactly something he would do." He moaned with frustration that he over looked the obvious. Not caring about the answer in anyway, both Ulrich and Jeramie got up to run to the factory being followed by Odd. In no time the three made it through the forest to the ever so popular man-hole. There they took the tunnels to the factory. Odd was about to jump for the remaining rope when he was suddenly pulled back by Ulrich. "Hey what gives? Don't you want to find them before Dan and John does anything to them?"

"My guess is that they already have. Look." Jeramie simply stated as he pointed to the level under him. There on the floor were two ropes. "They must have escaped for a minute and tried to hide out here. Only to find that the ropes have been untied."

"It must have been their back up plan for us three. I mean there are three ropes and if XANA knew we thought it was an attack, he knew this was the first place we would come to." Ulrich spoke up putting the pieces together.

"So if Yumi and Aelita fell un-expectantly onto cold hard cement, most likely being knocked unconscious, then where are they now?" Odd asked looking around for any sign of his friends.

xXx

"Ugh." Aelita moaned as she slowly moved around a bit. "I told you rope couldn't save us Yumi," the pink haired girl tried to joke as she started to open her eyes. She saw a cloudy figure of blue as her sight was adjusting. "Jeramie? Is that you?"

"Nope. It's someone better Angel." Replied an all-so-familiar voice that has haunted Aelita. Aelita gasped in shock and made a quick jump backwards only to feel a throbbing sharp pain in her stomach. Dan smiled. "It seems you have two maybe three cracked ribs, and judging by the swollen left ankle, it would also seem like you have a sprained ankle. That should ruin any escape plan you may come up with." Not wanting to believe anything that was going on, Aelita looked around in hopes to find Yumi.

"Looking for someone Angel?" Dan smirked and he slowly approached the scared princess.

"YUMI!!!!!!" Aelita screamed out as she tried to squirm away from the approaching captor.

"Yell all you want Angel. It won't help. Not only is she in another part of this fine factory, but she was knocked out cold from the little fall you guys had." Dan teased as he watched in amusement at Aelita squirming.

xXx

A small echo of her name made Yumi's eyes flutter a bit as consciousness started to enter her sore body. Pain throughout her head and arm were almost unbearable. _'What was the last thing that had happened?'_ Yumi struggled to remember as she felt a hand rub across her cheek. Her eyes then opened slowly.

"Ulrich is that you? I think I hit my head." Yumi said rather slowly. Words were becoming harder to say with the continuous headaches.

"Ulrich? Now I'm just insulted. Giving me a black eye and escaping me is one thing, but comparing me to that worthless samurai? That's just mean." Were the words that made her remember everything. The capture, the escape, the tunnel, and the…fall. So that's where the pain came from.

"John…." Yumi growled as she slowly tried to move. Pain shot up through her right arm and her head weighed a ton. _'I've been captured by a crazy guy and what does fate give me? A badly sprained, possibly broken, arm and a headache the size of Japan.'_ Yumi thought as she tried to move again. She managed to sit up and started to look around for any sign of her pink haired friend but saw nothing. "Where is Aelita?! What have you done to her?!" The angry Japanese girl demanded.

"Ah… The cuteness of your anger. Always makes my day cutie." John teased. Yumi on the other hand lost all patience she had long ago.

"You tell me where she is right now or I will….." Yumi started to threaten only to be interrupted.

"Or you'll what? Pass out from the pain you're in? Say mean things to me? Oh well it does not matter. You're friend is with mine, simple as that." John interrupted and bragged about how useless Yumi is in this situation. Yumi only glared.

"If he hurts her I swear….." Once again Yumi was rudely interrupted.

"Really my dear, you aren't in any position to be making threats or demands. I'm pretty sure I can run faster than you can crawl." Taunted the gothic boy, who then lifted Yumi's head up, looking directly into her eyes. There was something about them that didn't seem right. Then it had dawn on her like a ton of bricks. Xana. Why didn't she see it before?

"Xana." Stated the raven haired girl. John just sneered.

"Oh is my symbol showing again? I thought I had control over that by now."

xXx

"Yumi!!!" Voice of Aelita had echoed throughout the entire factory.

"That's Aelita!" Odd dumbly stated. "What direction did it come from?"

"Over there! From the left part of the factory!" Jeramie practically yelled as he pointed to the left.

"Let's hurry! She sounded like there was trouble." Ulrich ordered as he ran and the others ran. He knew that if Aelita had yelled Yumi's name it could mean that either Yumi or Aelita were in way over their heads. _If John hurts one hair on Yumi's beautiful head, John would not come out of this battle alive._

xXx

"Why are you doing this to us? You could have had any girl you want at Kadic." Aelita asked hoping to buy enough time to come up with a plan.

"You're more fun and it would be easier to take over the world with you out of the way, my little Angel." Dan smiled as the infamous Xana symbols filled his eyes.

"Xana, I should have known. Well it doesn't matter. We'll stop you! We always do!" Aelita gloated. Good always overcomes evil.

"We? My dear look around. There is no one here but us and if memory has served me right, you _alone_ had never taken me down." Dan grinned as he looked at the look of helplessness on Aelita's face. "Aw no need to be depressed Angel. How about a little kiss to make it all better?" The look of fear and disgust appeared on Aelita's face as Dan approached her. _If anyone is out there, now would be a great time to help._ The princess's prayer was answered.

"Judging by that look on her face I would say that she just wants to be left alone. But then again I'm sure you're use to that look by now, Dan. Or should I say Xana." Jeramie's voice echoed throughout the room. Dan turned around to see that Jeramie, Odd, and Ulrich were standing there ready to fight.

"Step away from the Princess." Odd ordered.

"And tell me where Yumi is." Ulrich Demanded.

xXx

So I will update sooner. There are about two maybe three chapters left. I might update next around Thanksgiving, if not then Christmas. Ideas are always welcome! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
